Grown Empathy
|font color = White|CD name = Maji LOVE Legend Star Idol Song|track color = #FEDA77|current track = Maji LOVE Legend Star Idol Song: Grown Empathy}} |font color = White|name = マジLOVEレジェンドスター デュエットアイドルソング 一四ノ宮 那月 & 帝 ナギ Grown Empathy|kanji name = Grown Empathy|romaji name = Grown Empathy|translation = Grown Empathy|type = Maji LOVE Legend Star Idol Song|artist = Shinomiya Natsuki (Taniyama Kishou) Mikado Nagi (Yonaga Tsubasa)|lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu|composition = Agematsu Noriyasu|arrangement = Fujinaga Ryuutarou|image = }} The sixth track from Maji Love Legend Star Duet Idol Songs: Shinomiya Natsuki & Mikado Nagi, a song by Shinomiya Natsuki voiced by Taniyama Kishou and Mikado Nagi voiced byUchida YumaYonaga Tsubasa. Lyrics English = The shadow inside me Hides itself by concealing its eyes Until you realise what you’re doing You can’t move forward Once you accept the past And overcome it A new path Will show itself And your heart will be reborn I can feel it here I believe this power Can strike your heart (So good) You’ll break into a smile (So fun) And then we’ll sing Get ready? Let’s shouting! Right here, let’s begin! I’ll lead you beyond these powerful feelings With determination let’s shouting! Wipe away your tears As our voices harmonise We’ll be dyed with a colour of Grown empathy An important person I hate hurting The power to protect Grasp it, cross over weakness Listen to my soul Warm heartbeat Together forever Deep and soft Like a sea to protect Let’s start together Cross our thoughts We’ll be laughing (So cute) Wink to the rival (So cool) And our songs Get ready? Let’s going! For the future, let’s begin! Scream without being scared! Not at once To the sky, let’s going! Spread your wings and flap them As the sound harmonises We’ll produce hope with Grown empathy I can do it now! You can change your world! A smile is connected to happiness I won’t allow half-heartedness, smiling to the end! Come (now) Are you being serious? Look (hey) We can do it The best present for you! Get ready? Let’s shouting! Right here, let’s begin! I’ll lead you beyond these powerful feelings With determination let’s shouting! Wipe away your tears As our voices harmonise We’ll be dyed with a colour of Grown empathy Kanji and Romaji and English by https://llamalikesarah.wordpress.com/2016/11/29/utapri-be-the-light/ llamalikesarah |-| Romaji = boku no naka no shadow me wo fuse kakurete kizukanai mama ja saki he susumenai yo kako wo ukeirete norikoete mireba arata na michi mieru hazu sa umarekawaru kokoro koko ni saa kanjiru yo shinjiru chikara mune ni atete wa (so good) nikori to hohoemi (so fun) soshite bokutachi wa utau Get ready? Let’s shouting! koko ni Let’s begin! michibiku yo omoi tsuyoku kanata he to ketsui Let’s shouting! nagasu namida nugutte tagai no koe kyoumei shite somaru iro Grown empathy taisetsu na hito ga kizutsuku no wa yada mamoreru chikara wo tsukami, yowasa koete mimi katamuke my soul atataka na kodou wa towa ni tomoni fukaku yawaku mamoru umi no you ni tomoni saa hajimeyou kurosu shita shikou tonaete wa laughing (so cute) raibaru he wink (so cool) soshite bokutachi no uta wo Get ready? Let’s going! mirai Let’s begin! obiezu ni sakebe! hitotsu nokorazu ni sora he Let’s going! tsubasa hirogehabatake tagai no oto kyoumei shite tsukuru kibou Grown empathy I can do it now! You can change your world! egao wa shiawase ni tsunagaru yo hanpa de wa yurusanai tokoton Smiling! saa (ima) honki misete? hora (nee) bokutachi nara dekiru kimi he saikou no purezento! Get ready? Let’s shouting! koko ni Let’s begin! michibiku yo omoi tsuyoku kanata he to ketsui Let’s shouting! nagasu namida nugutte tagai no koe kyoumei shite somaru iro Grown empathy |-| Kanji = 僕の中のshadow 目を伏せ隠れて 気づかないままじゃ 先へ進めないよ 過去を受け入れて 乗り越えてみれば 新たな道 見えるはずさ 生まれ変わる心 ここにさあ　感じるよ 信じる力 胸に当てては (so good) ニコリと微笑み (so fun) そして僕たちは歌う Get ready？ Let’s shouting！ 此処にLet’s begin！ 導くよ　想い強く彼方へと 決意 Let’s shouting！ 流す涙拭って 互いの声 共鳴して染まる色 Grown empathy 大切な人が 傷つくのは嫌(や)だ 守れる力を 掴み、弱さ超えて 耳傾けmy soul 温かな鼓動は 永遠(とわ)に共に 深く柔(やわ)く 守る海のように 共にさあ　始めよう クロスした思考 唱えてはlaughing (so cute) ライバルへwink (so cool) そして僕たちの歌を Get ready？ Let’s going！ 未来Let’s begin！ 怯えずに叫べ！一つ残らずに 空へLet’s going！ 翼ひろげ羽ばたけ 互いの音 共鳴して作る希望 Grown empathy I can do it now！ You can change your world！ 笑顔は幸せに繋がるよ ハンパでは許さない　トコトンSmiling！ さあ (今) 本気見せて？ほら (ねえ) 僕たちならできる 君へ最高のプレゼント！ Get ready？ Let’s shouting！ 此処にLet’s begin！ 導くよ　想い強く彼方へと 決意 Let’s shouting！ 流す涙拭って 互いの声 共鳴して染まる色 Grown empathy References Navigation Category:Music Category:Maji LOVE Legend Star (4th Season) Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Mikado Nagi Category:Duet CD